Chains of the Abyss
by LordZerooftheEnd
Summary: Taylor Hebert has suffered a lot between the loss of her mother, her father starting to lose touch with things, and the ultimate betrayal performed by her best friend, she now finds herself trapped in a scary world filled with horrifying monsters called Chains and must escape the dreaded Abyss if she wishes to survive. This is a one-shot!
1. Welcome to the Abyss

**A/N:** I was in the mood to do some writing and felt that another one shot might be worth the effort. I wanted to write something, but in a bout of writers block felt just compelled to get something written down. So I remembered an Idea that was mentioned once, I just want to say that I own nothing other than the computer I used to type it up.

 **The Chains of the Abyss**

 **(A Pandora hearts and Worm One-shot)**

It started not so different then any other day might, my father and I had our morning rituals, but there was always disconnect between us. We seldom spoke beyond what was required.

It wasn't always this way, back when mom was still alive my family felt real. Now the harsh reality of it all was simply that we drifted apart constantly, my dad was depressed still mourning his loss.

While that made sense it had been a few months almost four give or take a week.

During these months he left the house for work, and all the bonds he had formed had started to vanish soon enough the man truly became just a hollow shell of his former self.

I fell into neglect much like a toy long forgotten by a child, still there but lacking the life and vibrancy it once had.

We didn't joke, or talk much, the old traditions once celebrated now only became painful reminders of what was once had and what had now become lost to the world. The Heberts weren't exactly the most social of people before hand, but after the tragic loss of Anne Hebert they withdrew further from those around them.

I had the support of my childhood friend Emma Barnes to support me while I was mourning. I started getting better and so did dad even if it was slight.

He started to recover when Allen Barnes finally told him how he was neglecting the last person he still had. After that reality check he started to improve, not exactly leaps and bounds but, he was still getting better.

Then I went to nature camp one Summer, that fateful Summer before our first year of high school when Emma became distant. She had stopped coming over and hanging out.

She isolated herself for weeks at a time always looking over her shoulder for threats that I constantly failed to perceive.

I felt terrible loneliness, and then the bullying started shortly after she met the cruel and evil girl Sophia Hess. It started small at first somewhat tolerable, I kept reassuring myself that this would all stop soon enough, but as time went on it kept getting worse.

After almost a year of this harsh campaign, everything from stealing my homework, sabotaging my belongings, verbal insult after verbal insults coming down upon me like rain, it slowed down when it was finally getting closer to winter break.

I assumed they began to lose interest in tormenting me all together.

Then something unforgivable awful in pretty much every way possible. _The locker incident_ happened.

After winter break had finally come and gone dread and anxiety once again filling the fibers of my being, I was paranoid and extremely distrusting of people at this point. It was early January I kept going through my day with any problems right up until I realized I forgot something in my locker.

I started to close in on it and as I got closer, the smell just got worse. I was gagging as I closed in much to my dismay to the source of the horrible aroma. The smell came within my locker and some people were actively trying to suppress grins, all of course with varying amounts of success. I opened it and I couldn't keep the bile down.

I threw up at the stench coming from my now Bio-hazard filled locker at the sight of blood and insect it overwhelmed me, I try to flee, but that's what she was waiting for. Sophia Hess shoved me into the metal tomb.

No one came for hours as I fell far longer then should have been possible my grey cramped prison quickly replaced by countless anomalies. I was in the Abyss.

I was in hell.

I ran as curious and hungry beasts of all manners of shape and size started to sprint towards the unwelcome visitor to the Abyss.

I kept running and crying begging for help until I ran into a young woman who promised to lead me out of here. I accepted the help and walked for what felt like several minutes until the Woman stopped and started to appear almost mad, that's when it attacked me.

I didn't know how to fight and even if I did it appeared much stronger than I was. I was chased through the abyss for an impossibly long time. I found someone this time using caution I was ready to run when she asked me a question.

"Do you know where you are?"

I responded in earnest with some hesitation in my response

"I . . . don't know." I said barely above a whisper, "Where am I?" I asked confusion still clear.

The Woman responded with "They call this place the Abyss, This is where the monsters called Chains reside."

She paused for a moment considering her words, then continued "It's extremely dangerous here, and unfortunately for you almost impossible to escape without help." she sighed as she finished explaining.

"Then I'm trapped here, I'll die here and no one will ever know."

I continued "I am trapped in a place surrounded by monsters, with no escape and . . . My dad is going to blame himself. He'll believe that it was all his fault and that I ran away or worse." I said with renewed sobs breaking free.

The Woman spoke interrupting this chain of thought, "Actually there is a way out, but it won't be easy." She paused once again as if letting the information sink in. Before continuing "If you sign this and call my name you can unlock my power and escape the abyss with my assistance."

The woman said that be careful and don't trust most of the creatures here, when suddenly I spotted my dad.

I don't know how he got here, but I wasn't alone in this strange place anymore.

He shouted get away from her, Taylor she's dangerous.

I ran like I was suddenly sitting on a lit fire, sprinting to the figure without any doubt, I felt I could trust my dad. He would keep me safe and any where you can get in has to have some way out.

After another twenty minutes of wandering around the figure revealed it's true form and bound me trapping me.

In that instance my savior appeared the woman who offered to help me get out of here. she broke my restraints and got me some distance before handing me the paper with a renewed sense of urgency.

I was desperate and scared So I signed it.

During my few moments of hesitation she fought the monster off and kept fighting until I called her name.

The name the Abyss had given her "Black Rabbit" she transformed and made short work of the shapeshifting chain and broke through the cursed Sky.

That is the story of how I became a Contractor and how I met the Black Rabbit.

Now free of the abyss and granted unique powers I now decided today I was going to become a hero.

Today things will change.

Today they will change for the better.

That is how Taylor Hebert came back from the dead three years later.

 **The End?**

 **A/N:** I might actually consider expanding this if it turns out people like it. So now any thoughts or concerns? If so please review or P.M. me if you have any. I hope you enjoyed this.


	2. Butterflies of the Abyss

**A/N:** I wrote this after a long time of debating with myself, please keep in mind that there will be Worm spoilers and lots of them despite this taking place in an Alternate Universe, before hand I'm raising the flame shield because this is Worm or at least based off it and people will die in this case lots of people die.

Disclaimer: I do not own the character or settings of either Worm or Pandora Hearts, they belong to Wildbow and Jun Mochizuki respectively.

 **Butterflies of the Abyss**

 **Ever notice how everything that was once true seemed to change when one person seemed to** **disappear from the life of many?**

In the three years in which Taylor was gone a lot of things changed, She returned to the bay to find so many surprises. Firstly Winslow High had been shut down during the investigation of a certain missing student.

Danny Hebert fell into a state of manic depression at the lose of his daughter and last remaining family member and this resulted in two failed suicide attempts.

His retirement as the union head of the dock workers association, and him being moved into a local mental hospital by the concerned workers who visited him two months after his first suicide attempt.

In the early part of that year, The Undersiders spare one member were eliminated by Lung in response to the Casino incident. This member was tattletale whom had mysteriously disappeared and been presumed dead by the local authorities.

The tensions between the ABB and the Empire were high but with nothing to spark them off no massive scale gang violence occurred outside the normal hot and cold periods as the situation was in the Bay, despite the recruitment of an unknown tinker.

The biggest incident involved the ABB and the Merchants in which a temporary truce with a few of the local criminal powers resulted in the complete annihilation of Skidmark, Mush, and Squeeler.

Dissolving the merchants completely as a force of power within the Bay.

The endbringers had not yet struck the poor town and as such the slaughterhouse nine were nowhere in the line of skirmish or in the aftermath as typical of them.

Shadowstalker was discovered to have been using Broad-head crossbow bolts and in clear violation of her parole, she was taken to the court transferred to Elisberg during her investigation and was found guilty on account of bullying in her civilian identity after a confession by a number of local teens including Madison Clements.

She was later found dead two weeks later from a presumed suicide attempt, but whether it was suicide or revenge was never clear.

After the unfortunate termination of the Undersiders, Local villain Coil hired on the Travelers or at least so it seemed.

Armsmaster had developed a supposed Endbringer prediction program alongside Dragon and a Combat predictive system reducing expected Civilian casualties and injuries by 15% in the protectorate's E-N-E branch and jurisdiction.

Panacea needed two weeks leave after a mental lapse, and was unable to appear at the fight with Behemoth resulting in nearly 85% causalities.

Odd people with Parahuman like abilities started to appear three weeks after February 8th.

These people were later dubbed chain users, most of which had displayed odd master like powers and some reporting to have varying levels of Telekinesis.

Local PRT branch Head Emily Piggot had retired due to job related injuries and sickness whether this was due to past injuries or stress is still unclear.

Director Tag was selected to replace her, but mysteriously both declined the position and entered an early retirement without actually stating his reasons for stepping down from the position in question.

Miss Militia gained authority of The Brockton Bay Wards and established a new leadership program, at the insistence of Parahuman psychologist Jessica Yamada and the official Government sanctioned youth safety and leadership program (the youth guard).

This churned out a surprising amount of success and decreased stress levels across the bay increasing overall productivity by the local wards by 32% as predicted after three months time.

Unbeknownst to most Jack Slash and Theo Anders never had that faithful encounter, which did not lead to the chain events which would later set off Scion and result in over 95% of the Human population being killed.

Noel never went off on her rampage despite losing hope everyday that help would ever come.

Klouse was still suffering from a number of severe forms of Paranoia, depression, anxiety, and random fits of rage. he was diagnosed with an acute variety of Schizophrenia and Post-traumatic Stress Disorder relating to his brief stay in a Simurgh Quarantine Zone.


End file.
